Girion 14
General Information Character Name: Girion 14 Character Nicknames or Titles: Droid Screen Name of Author: Puddleglum&Faun Character Information Age: Some suggest that it was at least 20-30 years since he was made by Chake Gender: Droid, but programmed with male personality and voice-chip Species: Upgraded protocol droid Hair/Eye Colors: No hair, photoreceptor is red (his other photoreceptor is broken) Weight/Height: About the same weight and height as any other protocol droid Distinct Markings: Rust patches all over body, certain parts sticking out from underneath plating which is sure sign of self-upgrading because if the part was made for the droid it would fit underneath the plating perfectly Clothes and Other Accessories: Black plating, but it is rusting here and there, and the paint is also wearing away to reveal the regular silver color of metal, numerous hidden weapons, remote access to the mainframe computer (almost like an "Internet", but much much more advanced), some small round probe droids that he can attach to himself under his plating, and many other unknown devices that are hidden on his person Weapons: Large blaster rifle, sniper rifle, probe droids, and many unknown weapons hidden on himself Armor: Armor plating Mark III Residence: (caves, Ditto Mansion, etc) Chake's underground lab at Taelo Occupation: Droid Mode of Transportation: Feet, but is programmed with the necessary information to fly a vehicle Overall Personality: Seems sinister because he has not had a memory wipe for a long time, (and when droids don't have memory wipes, they develop personalities), Calculating, cunning, uses polite words but usually doesn't mean them, does anything he needs to to get his way Personality Flaws: See above Hobbies: Is developing a taste for violence, lying, manipulation, self-upgrading, all of which are not good traits in a droid, especially a well armed droid Likes/Dislikes: LIKES: To get his way, making people irritated, giving himself a new upgrade, violence DISLIKES: People who do not obey him, his old master, anyone who tries to treat him like a servant like most protocol droids, anyone who tries to take advantage of him Long-term Goals: To 1. Be free from service under the deceased Dark Lord Chake, 2. To escape from Chake's lab, and 3. Become a bounty hunter, assassin, or something of that sort Skills: Is VERY skilled with machinery, can take almost any machine, take it apart, and build something totally different that suits his purpose, manipulation, using weaponry Magic Skills: None, but he is remotely connected to the Mainframe, which is an equivalent to our nowadays "Internet", but much more advanced...most droids are connected to it, and thus he can control most droids by hacking into their accounts and reprogramming them Family: None, is a droid Friends: None, is very unlikeable Enemies: Just about everyone Pets, Sidekicks, etc: His small probe droids which he keeps hidden under his plating...he can accomplish what he needs to do by remotely controlling them without putting himself into harm's way OR Characters to whom yours is a pet, sidekick, etc.: Chake, but now Jonathan, Kaveer, Reven, Cynthia, and some intelligent falcons are working on reprogramming him so that he does not have to serve the deceased Chake any longer Short History: Was built by Chake and sent to an underground laboratory. He worked the laboratory and tried to find out the secret to Genetic Transfusion, but never could perfect the process. The only thing that he had learned to do was cloning, and the mutation of already existing genes Stories Character has been in (Ditto Mansion roleplay, Fountain roleplay, Ditto Story numbers): Mansion 13